


Ill-planned

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Cullen gets spurned not by just one but two mages.





	Ill-planned

Cullen hated himself, hated his emotions. He was supposed to be a templar. He shouldn’t have fallen for a mage. Yet here he was crushing on one, and she didn’t even acknowledge him. He guessed it was for the better, but Maker did he yearn for her, for her talk to him, to touch him. He imagined her touching him, her lips on his-

No, he needed to stop. No matter how hard he tried Calypso would never be his. She was too headstrong, too proud. She would never agree with him, never understand that her place was where she should be. She would take for granted his kindness to her, his love for her. 

\---

Calypso had always known of Cullens feelings for her. The man was anything but subtle. She noticed the stumbling of his words and the heat of his stare that burned her skin.

Maker his staring, it made her skin crawl. She just wanted to run from it, to rub her whole body red to get away from the feeling it left. 

Other mages had made note of his affections to her, many said to stay away that relations with a templar never ended well. But there were some apprentices that said she should at least sleep with him, that a man like that must be some good. She was always appalled at that. That to even think of sleeping with that man made her feel disgusting. She would rather become an abomination than to sleep with him.

\---

Cullen thought that time would make it easier, that the scorch marks Calypso left would fade. But just the sight of her made them flare in agony. Other templars had noticed and told him that a good lay with someone would ease it. The thought made Cullen’s entire body flush. 

Maybe the others were right, but Cullen couldn’t just sleep with someone. He felt embarrassed by the idea. Instead he just retreated further into his thoughts trying to nurse his wounds. 

\--

“Don’t look around but Cullen is looking at you again” Jowen whispered as he bent his head closer to Calypso.

“I figured as much, it feels as if he is trying to burn a hole in my back”, Calypso responded nonchalantly. “He needs to get over himself and staring at me won’t do him any good”.

“Oh c’mon Caly, your probably his first crush, give him a break”, an elvhen brunette that sat next to them teased. “First crushes are hard to deal with sometimes. Remember when you helped me to try and get passed mine with Darren?” 

“Darren wasn’t a total ass, nor a templar, Teagan” Calypso answered. 

“Why are you so hard on him Caly, he’s one of the better templars” 

“He isn’t that nice”, Jowan chimed. “The man is still a templar that thinks mages need to be watched”.

“Exactly, Jowan gets it” Calypso smirked. 

“You’re both terrible” Teagan sighed as she walked from the two snickering mages.

\---

Cullen had watched the interaction between the three mages across the way from him. He felt wrong for watching so intently, he just needed to stop and forget about it. He tried to think of anything other than the way Calypso laughed at whatever was said, but then he noticed one of, Teagan was her name, get up and walk right over to him. 

“Hey Cullen, would you mind helping me grab some books, I could use someone tall” Teagan asked.

“I… uh, suppose I could”. Smooth Cullen thought to himself. He followed the petite elf throughout the library grabbing the books she had pointed out. It was monotonous enough, and it kept him from staring at Calypso. He watched as the elf moved smoothly through the library, easily finding whatever it was she was looking for. 

“I think that’s it, I really appreciate the help, Cullen”. She gave him a large grin as she looked back at him.

“I… i-it was no problem” he stammered out. Maker what was happening. He was looking like a fool stuttering like that. And what would even cause him to do so? The only time he stuttered like that was when Calypso would talk to him… Shit. But how could that even be, he never had given it any thought. He just needed to ignore this and this whole problem would go away. 

Over the next few weeks he tried to ignore Teagan, but it seemed everywhere he turned she was there asking him one thing or the other. He felt baffled that she kept this up, she must want something from him, that would be the only reason she talked to him so frequently as of late.

\---

“Teagan, we need to talk” Calypso stated giving the elvhen woman a pointed look.

“What is it?” Teagan asked knowing what it was going to be. 

“Cullen, whatever it is your doing needs to stop. He’s a templar” 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being friendly. Besides it’s gotten him of your back hasn’t it?” Teagan shot back. Calypso eyed her friend, but relented realizing she had been right by that last statement. 

“He has, but that means he could redirect that attention to you and that could end badly T”. Calypso expressed her concern. She wasn’t sure what Cullen was thinking or what he may feel. 

“I’ll be fine Caly, I can handle myself,” Teagan grabbed for Calypso’s hand squeezing it in reassurance.

\---

Teagan was so screwed. What had she been thinking! She only meant to help her friend by redirecting Cullen’s attentions away. But it had backfired. Big time. She did not intended to lead the man on, but the more they talked the less terrible he seemed… Eventually he even expressed his own interest in her. She knew it was the worst move in all of history, but a little fun had seemed so appealing at the time. 

The weeks had drawn on since Calypso had told her to be careful. Since that talk Calypso had gone to her harrowing, and soon after left for Ostgar to help fight, leaving Teagan and Jowan in the tower themselves. Teagan had thought to spend most of her time with Jowan, but he had become scarce recently, often saying he had something else going on. Leaving Teagan by herself. She figured that maybe Cullen could be a distraction from being alone. And when he expressed that he felt something for her, she felt that he could be some fun, he wasn’t bad looking. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong. When they had found the time to get away she found that he was a blushing virgin, so nervous that he could barely function. After that she had realized her mistakes and she needed to end it. That maybe things could go back to normal.

Of course life had a sense of humour. Right after she had told Cullen to go away, she was summoned to her harrowing, then sent on a mad quest by Jowan to break him out of the circle, and then had a very angry Calypso with a man named Duncan recruit her into the Grey Wardens. 

\---

Calypso had had enough. She was tired, and seeing Cullen again was not helping. Even if he was caged. She listened to him ramble not caring until,

“Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with the one thing I could never have and the one that would deny me… using my shames against me… my ill-advised infatuation with them… mages of all things”. Calypso lost it. 

“ENOUGH”. She charged at the shield protecting Cullen and he fell away falling back. A red-headed woman as well raven-haired woman grabbed her arms. 

“Do not your energies on this pathetic waste,” uttered the raven-haired woman.

“He will not speak of her that way, or myself!” Calypso spat at him, but did not struggle to move forward. 

“I-I how are you still alive?” Cullen croaked, soon spying Teagan fall back behind the group. 

“No, you will not look at her, look at me. Now tell me what is going on Cullen” Calypso seethed. Cullen snapped his eyes back to Calypso. 

“When Uldred came back with the other mages he started this uprising, he took many, including the first enchanter to the harrowing chamber. It needs to end now, no mage left up there can survive for they are all abominations by this point” Cullen argued.

“No,” Teagan proclaimed as she moved to the front, “we are not going to murder them, Cullen”. Her fists were shaking at her sides as she stared at him. He noticed the red-headed woman grab on of them. His attention was snapped back to Calypso as she moved towards the Harrowing Chamber. 

“I agree, and I don’t care what you have to say templar, we’re going to save them, and I don’t care for anything else you may have to say”

“It’s your deaths then” he whispered.


End file.
